1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an ultrasound transmission gel and, more particularly, to an improved ultrasound transmission gel having therapeutic and palliative properties.
2. Background
Ultrasound technology has a well established role in medical imaging, where high frequency sound waves are used to produce two-dimensional images to diagnose and/or monitor various medical conditions. As ultrasound imaging is non-invasive, virtually risk-free, and capable of producing almost instantaneous results, it is particularly useful in fields such as obstetrics and gynecology, cardiology, urology and oncology where the use of x-rays or other radiographic techniques may be prohibited, or where time is of the essence.
To obtain an image by ultrasound, high frequency sound waves, typically in a range from one to 12 megahertz, are transmitted through the skin by a probe. Sound waves are reflected back to the probe when they hit a boundary between materials having different acoustic impedances, such as between fluid and soft tissue, or between soft tissue and bone. The reflected sound waves are then transmitted to a central processing unit that calculates the distance from the probe to the boundary. The central processing unit displays the distances and intensities of the reflected sound waves on a screen as a two-dimensional image.
Ultrasound transmission gels are topically applied to an area of skin that covers a target tissue area to eliminate air between the probe and the skin as sound waves are transmitted to the tissue area. In this manner, an ultrasound transmission gel, or “scanning gel,” not only acts as a lubricant between the probe and the skin, but also acts as a couplant to provide an acoustic pathway between the probe and the skin.
While known transmission gels effectively moderate ultrasound transmission between a probe and the skin, such gels generally fail to provide an independent palliative effect or therapeutic effect. In fact, although ultrasound imaging procedures are highly innocuous, it is not unusual for a patient to experience some degree of apprehension or discomfort during the procedure. Some patients may even suffer from pain, depending on the ailment being examined or treated. Known transmission gels may increase a patient's anxiety and discomfort due to the perception of cold upon application of the gel.
Accordingly, what is needed is an improved ultrasound transmission gel having properties capable of producing an independent palliative effect or therapeutic effect. Further what is needed is an improved ultrasound transmission gel capable of minimizing a perception of cold upon application. Finally what is needed is an improved ultrasound transmission gel having properties customizable to a patient's specific medical condition. Such compositions and methods are disclosed and claimed herein.